Paw Patrol: La leyenda de la sirena can
by Deisy320
Summary: que pasaría si por un accidente chase se convierta en sirena can y con solo tocar el agua en noches de sirena luna se convierta en sirena can y trate de ocultarlo de sus amigos y hermanos esposa e hijos... acompaña a chase para que pueda decirles el gran secreto q oculta
1. Dia1: El accidente

Narradora:

Era un día hermoso para bahía aventura y nuestros amigos Paw patrol...hoy era un día muy especial ¿porque? Bueno porque esta noche iba a salir, la sirena luna, cada cachorro estaba ansioso solo que, esta vez la sirena can, iba a llegar al muelle de la playa...

Cada cachorro estaba haciendo algo importante... Rayder estaba con katie ya q ellos dos se volvieron oficialmente pareja, ya llevan casi 6 meses desde que se declararon su amor (*muy cursi*)... Chase estaba jugando el pup pup bogie con su hermana danny... Skye estaba enseñándole a rubí como aprender a usar su nuevo equipo de rescatista aérea, Rubble bueno como siempre comiendo, marshall y rosie estaban jugando en el patio volleboy junto con rocky y tundra, everest bueno esta en la montaña de jake pero no se va a perder esta noche ya que iba a ser la primera vez q iba a ver una sirena can igual para tracker hoy iría de visita con Carlos, zuma bueno esta durmiendo,tailer bueno... El esta dando un paseo ya que cuando le dijieron que existía la sirena can el dijo que solo es un mito, le pasa igual que a chase cuando no creía en ella, solo hasta que vio a Skye convertida en una...athena bueno esta con saira, fió,judy, y ralf ya que esta seria su primer viaje con sus hermanos, y como miembros oficiales de los Paw patrol... Bueno todos estaban impacientes que hoy seria una noche especial... Eran las 5:00 pm y de repente chase siente algo raro dentro de su cuerpo...

Danny-chase? Estas bien... Perdiste y tu nunca pierdes que pasa?

Chase-(pensativo) no nada danny no es nada solo que estaré un poco nervioso

Danny-por lo de la sirena can?

Chase-si pero estaré bien

Danny-seguro?

Chase-si tranquila nos vemos esta noche en el muelle?

Danny-claro porque no (se dirige hacia el ascensor) nos vemos

Chase-adios

Chase

No se que me pasa pare el juego porque...mi placa brillo algo raro menos mal que danny no lo vio sera mejor que vaya al muelle antes que los demás lleguen hay para hablar con una amiga acuática muy en particular ...

Narradora:

Cuando chase llego la sirena can también estaba hay era raro hasta que chase le preguntó

Chase-hola sirena can

Sirena-hola chase que pasa

Chase-es que hay algo que debo contarte...mi placa brillo algo raro hasta que sentí algo dentro de mi que me decía que debía hablar contigo sabes porque brillo mi placa

Sirena-si chase ven te contare la historia...

Hace mucho tiempo hubo otra sirena can antes que yo y al igual que tu le paso lo mismo con una cachorra pastor alemán usualmente... Ella estaba en embarazo casualmente de 3 cachorros, solo que ella se sentía rara y al parecer le apareció una marca en forma de concha marina en su pata derecha, pero para hacer que ella dejara de sentir así seria que aceptara de parte de la sirena can, un collar en la noche de sirena luna, ella confundida acepto y esa

Noche,ella se convirtió en sirena can, solo que había un problema, si una noche iba a ser en sirena luna y ella tocaba el agua, se convertiría en sirena can sin pedirlo, después de unos meses nació el primer cachorro, solo que nació en la noche sirena luna y el primer cachorro resulto ser el heredero, del collar...

Chase-(nervioso) y sabes quien era ese cachorro?

Sirena-asi es chase ese cachorro eres tu

Chase-QUE!!!! Osea que cuando brillo mi placa significa que ya es hora

Sirena-si y que dices aceptas (entregándole el collar)

Chase-yo...yo...acepto si era mi madre de seguro estaría orgullosa de mi...pero como sucedió todo esto?

Sirena-por un accidente que cometió tu madre sin pensar como ella también nació en noche de sirena luna la sirena can de ese entonces la toco y de hay comenzó toda la historia solo que debes venir cuando es sirena luna te puedes bañar y todo pero no puedes tocar el agua del mar por poco que sea no la toques

Chase-entendido y el collar?

Sirena- tranquilo volverá a la normalidad como tu placa Paw patrol solo que cuando toques el agua del mar se volverá como concha ah y el día que va a aparecer la sirena luna no puedes tocar el agua de cualquier tipo

Chase-esta bien, nos vemos esta noche adiós (dijo después ya que el collar de concha se integrara con la placa)

Bueno hasta aquí el cap nunca pensé alargarme mucho pero bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap adiós deisy320 fuera

PROXIMO, por poco me descubren


	2. Dia2: Por poco me descubren

Chase

Esto si que es raro lo que acaba de pasar, un momento hay no (baja las orejas) no no porque hoy!!!!

Flasblack

Rayder: cachorros!

Todos-que pasa rayder!

Rayder-chicos mañana hay sirena luna solo que no se salvan del baño semanal

Todos menos rocky-esta bien/bueno

Rocky-huuuuy porque a mi

Chase-tranquilo rocky no es nada

Fin del flasblack

Si si no es nada yo y mi boca y ahora...mmmm creo que ya se que hacer..

Narradora: como eran las 5 pm rayder en ese momento se acordó de lo que había pendiente el baño semanal de los cachorros hací que le dijo a katie que si le podía bañar a los cachorros y ella por supuesto acepto...

Cada cachorro acepto hasta rocky hasta que...

Katie-bien chase es tu turno

Chase-(nervioso) ah si?

Katie-si porque tan nervioso

Chase-solo que ayer me bañe si ayer me bañe (miente y nervioso)

Rayder-(serio)chase...

Marshall-vamos chase hasta rocky lo hizo te toca a ti

Chase-si...solo...que...no puedo

Skye-(se acerca a marshall y le susurra) lo distraere tu mojalo

Marshall-(aciente con la cabeza) emmm gracias katie ya vuelvo en un momento (sale corriendo)

Pensamiento de chase

Creo que ya se que lo que va a hacer marshall solo espero esquivarla si me mojo un poco me va a tocar salir corriendo al mar lo antes posible

Fin del pensamiento

Skye-oye chase

Chase-si que pasa?

Skye-(ve a marshall que entro sin que se dará cuenta) pues AHORA MARSHALL HAZLO

Marshall-entendido guau guau chorro de agua

Chase-(la esquiva solo que se mojo la pata y sale corriendo ya que marshall se resbaló y choco con los demás y aprovecho sin que se dieran cuenta) hay no no no rápido (pasa la calle rápido y se mete al agua ya metido una luz azul marino sale del collar y le rodea de la cadera hacia abajo desapareciendo sus patas traseras y apareciendo una cola de sirena de color azul marino) excelente y ahora que hago hay no!

Narradora: en esas salio rayder ya que vio que chase salio corriendo hacia el mar y claro que lo vio y fue donde esta el

Rayder- chase? Que haces metido hay...(se dijo así mismo y camina hacia chase)

Narradora: chase esta muy nervioso ya que rayder lo vio... Pero cuando rayder iba a pase la calle le aparecieron autos como unos 10 en total y la mayoría eran camiones en eso chase aprovecho y se sumergió bajo el agua, rayder se pudo liberar de la camionera y cuando se acerco ya no vio a chase por ningún lado y dijo

Rayder-en donde pudiera estar chase? CHASE!!! Donde estas!!!! Mmmm talvez vuelva para ver la sirena can

Chase-(bajo el agua) lo lamento rayder quisiera decírtelo pero...no puedo (y se impulso con su aleta hacia el fondo del océano por el lado que queda el cuartel) lo lamento chicos (triste) (piensa *por poco me descubren*)

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy adiós nos vemos...

PROXIMO: TU NO LO ENTIENDES

AVISO: esta historia no se si se larga o corta vale ahora si adiós...


	3. Dia3: TU NO LO ENTIENDES!

todo había pasado muy rápidamente para chase ya que le preocupa sus amigos pero bueno tratara de hacer lo mejor para que no lo descubran, pero que va a hacer en esta noche especial para el y sus amigos?

P.v.o de chase

Hoy yo no se que hacer miraré si rayder no esta para poder salir a la superficie y volver a la normalidad pero no puedo... Haré lo posible esta noche para estar con mis amigos

Fin P.V.O de chase

Sirena can-hum? (Ve a chase) chase? Pero que haces aquí

Chase-pues que te digo que mis amigos querían que me bañara y dije que claro y parece que mi esposa mando a marshall a mojarme, la esquive pero mi pata toco el agua y me toco correr al mar, y hay fue como termine aquí,el único problema es que mis amigos quieren que este haya con ellos...porque...bueno tu sabes

Sirena can- si te entiendo mmmmm... Sal ya!

Chase- que!!? Estas loca no lo haré

Sirena can- te lo digo por tu bien sal ya a la playa!

Chase-(de mala gana) esta bien

Chase sale y mira que no haya nadie y se sienta en la arena y por arte de magia la luz vuelve a salir del collar de este y envuelve la aleta y desaparece dejando ver sus patas traseras

Chase-(impactado) pero que!!!

Sirena can- tu magia es reversible cuando sales a tierra firme

Chase- y como les diré a mis amigos ellos no lo entenderán!

???-entender que chase?

Chase- tu no lo entiendes

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy adiós


	4. Dia4: Entender que?

Rayder- (llama a los cachorros) cachorros nos vemos en el cuartel

Todos-entendido rayder

Mientras con chase

???- entender que chase? (Confundido)

Chase- tu no lo entiendes rex es algo complicado que...no se si puedas entenderlo (triste)

Rex- y entonces porque no me lo dices

Chase-(se levanta) no puedo rex lo lamento mucho pero no puedo (sale corriendo hacia el cuartel)

Rex- (mira como se va y se acuesta en la arena)*suspira*

???- pensativo? (Dice acercándose a rex y acostanse a su lado)

??? 2- todo en orden?

??? 3- están bien

??? 4- papi? (Mirando a ??? 2)

??? 2- si boris que pasa?

Boris- porque el sr rex esta así

??? 2- no lo se hijo no lo se

Rex- hum? (Mira quienes están detrás de el) kodi sabrina catrina que gusto verlos y vaya parece que el pequeño boris ya no es tan pequeño jeje (ríe un poco)

Boris- jeje

Catrina- amor te encuentras bien?

Rex- no es chase ha estado actuando muy raro

Kodi- *suspira* puede ser que mi hermano actúe raro...pero 1. El estará bien y segundo no nos preocupemos hoy sera una gran noche

Sabrina- kodi tiene razón talvez tenga problemas personales... Y esperemos hasta esta noche

Boris-yo ya quiero ver a la sirena can!!!!

Todos se ríen cosa que cuando boris noto se puso serio...

Mientras tanto con chase y los demás

Chase- ya te he dicho mil veces que fui a pasear...

Rayder- (serio) si y porque no te quisiste bañar? Se puede saber?

Chase- tu no lo entiendes

Rayder- entender que?

Chase- algo que no puedo decirte (triste)

Rayder- chase soy tu dueño, amigo y jefe entonces te ordeno que me digas que te pasa?

Chase- pues...pues... Desobedezco esa orden!!

Rayder quedo en shock porque chase jamas le había hablado de esa forma

Chase- lo lamento rayder pero la desobedezco!!!!! (Sale corriendo hacia la reja en donde encontraron a Rubble y salta)

Rayder-(asustado) CHASE NO!!!!!

corto pero algo es algo y que pasara chase estará bien???? Comenten y den estrellita y sigueme...

Deisy320 fuera


	5. Dia5: QUE?

Anteriormente

Rayder-chase Noooooo!!!!!

Sigamos

Cuando chase salto a rayder se le derrumbo el mundo salio corriendo y vio algo que le dejó intrigado vio a chase en el agua iba a bajar por un sendero que hizo con Rubble hace días...

Chase por otro lado Aprovechó y vio que rayder iba a bajar por el sendero y la luz apareció y dando a entender de lo que paso sucedió y se fue a mar abierto bajo el agua

Rayder cuando bajo ya no vio a chase por ningún lado hací que llamo a los demás y ellos como siempre en el elevador se chocan con marshall pero en vez de el fue revali quien lo causo

Revali- perdón es que bueno papa no es el único que tiene un poco de torpeza

Todos se ríen

(N/A deisy es la sublider de los Paw patrol y alan también)

Ya arriba

Deisy-(sería) Paw patrol listos para la acción jefe rayder

Rayder- bien cachorros hay un gran problema chase salto al vacío en donde encontramos a Rubble

Todos- QUE!!!!!

Alan- pero pq?

Rayder- no lo sabemos para esta misión necesito a...zuma necesito tu submarino que nos ayudes bajo el agua...deisy y alan necesito que ustedes dos estén en la superficie y si ven a chase avisenos por sus comunicadores

Zuma- a sumergimos

Alan- vaya donde vaya alan nunca falla

Deisy- respetando las leyes y la vida siempre estaré a tu servicio

Rayder- muy bien Paw patrol entra en acción

Todos-guau guau guau

 _continuara_


	6. Dia6: Tu secreto esta a salvo

Cada cachorro asignado a la misión de fue a sus vehículos correspondientes, cuando llegaron a la bahía rayder convirtió su todoterreno en un aerodeslizador, deisy y alan se quedaron en la superficie, pero le preguntaron a rayder si podrían ir en sus tablas de surf y el dijo que si entonces ellos se dirigieron a patrullar y a vigilar si su padre estaba por hay

Mientras chase estaba muy nervioso ya que sabia que iba a hacer rayder, así que se quedo en donde comenzó hasta que escucho a rayder decir...

Rayder- aquí fue donde vi por ultima vez a chase zuma convierte tu aereodeslizador en submarino haber si encontramos algo

Zuma- entendido guau guau submarino ...(ya en el submarino) vamos amigo espero que podamos encontrar a chase

Rayder- yo también zuma yo también

Dicho esto ambos se surmegieron bajo el agua esperando encontrar a chase de algún modo, con deisy y alan ellos esperaban pacientemente en la tabla de surf hasta que algo o mejor dicho "alguien" los empujo al agua tomándolos por imprevio aviso asustándolos y mas mojándolos hasta el cuello (con decir cuello me refiero que están mojados todo el cuerpo), en eso apareció una sirena can con cola de sirena azul con franjas amarillas y mitad pastor alemán pues ese era mas y nada menos chase.

Deisy- papa!? Que haces aquí nos tienes muy preocupados!!!!

Alan- deisy tiene razón todos inclusive rayder

Chase- les respondere sus preguntas por ahora tendrán que saber algo.

Alan- y que es?

Chase- primero,(llama a la sirena can con su canto y ella aparece chase le hace una señal y ella entendió y les toco las narizes haciendo que aparezca una luz que después de 10 segundos ya eran sirena can alan tenia la cola de color azul marino con franjas blancas y deisy tenia la cola de color amarillo con franjas moradas)

Deisy y alan-*shock*

Chase- en verdad su abuela fue sirena can pero... Por siempre solo que un collar la ayudaba a ser cachorra de nuevo, por casualidad el día que fue sirena can nacimos sus tíos y yo pero como soy el hermano mayor fui el heredero.. Y es hora que ustedes lo eran.

Deisy- pero si son los mayores no serian casy y zeta?

Alan- así es

Chase- solo los que tienen un corazón. Humilde,bondadoso,honesto, generoso que tenga, lealtad, y amabilidad sólo pueden tener el collar o collares. Que en este caso su corazón demuestra quienes son, y que dicen aceptan? (Entregándoles los collares)

Deisy y alan-*se miran entre si* si aceptamos

Chase- buena elección (les pone los collares y se vuelven uno pero esta vez se convirtieron en conchas) pero jamas jamas tienen que contárselo a sus hermanos a su madre ya veremos y a rayder pero jamas pueden decirlo lo prometen?

Deisy- tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros ...


	7. Dia7: Es un Secreto

cada uno se fue por su lado... rayder y zuma claro estan buscando a chase, alan y deisy ya que se dieron cuenta que no respondian

hace 1 hora

zuma- amigo creo que deberias llamar a alan y deisy por si encontraron a chase..

rayder- si tienes razon los llamare... (los llama y no responden) mmm (lo intenta 5 veces y no le responden) que raro..

zuma- si esto ya es raro

con alan y deisy

deisy- vaya me encanta ser una sirena can

alan- sip es increible

chase- si creo que es mejor volver

alan y deisy- esta bien papa

Y así fue ambos salieron a la superficie y paso lo mismo se les quito la transformación y volvieron a ser canes normales Alan y Deisy se acordaron que estaban en una misión así que llamaron a rayder...

Alan: (por el comunicador) Rayder aquí Alan (serio)

Rayder: (contesta preocupado) Alan! Están bien? Porque no contestaron?

Alan y deisy tragan saliva

Deisy: se fue la señal lo sentimos pero... Misión cumplida encontramos a nuestro padre

Rayder: (suspira) que bien son buenos cachorros, regresen al cuartel y chase si me escuchas tenemos que hablar seriamente (serio)

Chase: (un poco molesto y nervioso) si jefe rayder

Rayder: esta bien regresen (se dirige al cuartel con zuma)

Alan: vamos pero que le diremos a los demás?

Deisy: es un secreto no podemos decir nada

Alan: tienes razón es un secreto...

Continuara...

Perdón por lo corto...


	8. Dia8: Secuestro

Horas después

Narra Chase..

Después de ese incidente llegamos al cuartel, me encontré con una cara no muy amigable de rayder y vaya charla que tuvimos, no tuve mas remedio que contarle la verdad...

Rayder: chase!! Dime porque saltaste no puedes hacer eso!!! Porque!? (Enfadado)

Chase: BIEN!! Te lo diré pero no puedes decírselo a nadie!!

Rayder: (mas calmado) bien... Que es?

Chase: soy una sirena can... No puedo tocar el agua porque me convierto en una...

Rayder: chase acaso te hizo mal la caída?

Chase: si no me crees compruebalo mojame (tranquilo)

Rayder: (inseguro) bien (va y busca agua y lo moja)

Chase: (por arte de magia se eleva y una luz azul marina lo rodea desde su cadera hasta sus patas traseras haciendo que desaparezcan y que aparezca una aleta de pez) lo vez (vuelve a ser un cachorro normal)

Rayder: (sorprendido) ok ya te creo

Chase: Alan y Deisy también lo son es por herencia familiar.

Rayder: esta bien (ve la hora) es hora que vayamos a playa aventura a ver la sirena can vamos

Chase: sip vamos

Narra Chase

Y así paso todos nos subimos al Paw patroller y nos dirigimos a playa aventura todos nos dispusimos a acercarnos a la orilla claro Deisy Alan y yo no tan cerca la sirena can salio y nos saludo hasta que...

???: AAARRR!!! (Con una red atrapa a la sirena can) Arrby prepara la pecera grande

Arrby: si capitán Sid señor (va y prepara una pecera gigante con agua luego Sid puso a la sirena can en ella)

Sirena can: sueltame!! Sacame de aquí!!! (En su lenguaje pero Chase Alan y Deisy le entendía)

Rayder: hay no la sirena can!! Esta en problemas!!

Skye: sin contar que Sid y Arrby la tienen presa!!

Chase: Rayder prepara el Sub Patroller y persigue a Sid y Arrby

Alan: y tu que harás?

Chase: los seguiré...

Zuma: pewo no podwas seguirles el paso!!

Chase: si que lo haré (corre al mar y salta sin antes decir) Deseo ser una sirena can!!! (Entra al mar y se convierte en una sirena can y salta en la superficie hasta llegar al barco)

Skye: (sorprendida) acaso vieron lo que yo vi?

Marshall: que chase por arte de magia se convirtió en una sirena can? Si lo vimos todos (igual que Skye)

Rubble: mas adelante le preguntan vamos hay que salvar a la sirena can!!

Todos: andando

Con chase

Sid: (ve a chase) vaya parece que tendremos un botín doble!!

Chase: (distraído) que!?

Sid: (lo atrapa y lo pone junto a la sirena can en la misma pecera)

Chase: jamas te saldrás con la tuya!!! Rayder y los demás vendrán por nosotros!!

Sid: no lo creo además creo que ya lo hice (ríe)

Chase y la sirena can: (se miran entre si preocupados)

Continuara


End file.
